


Introduction to Losing Everything

by queenofspades (enlightenight)



Series: Community After The Episodes Series [4]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Origin Stories episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/queenofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff Winger once had everything he wanted. Now, he lost everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Losing Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, it is pretty short but I just couldn't resist the temptation. Yes I have resistance problems.
> 
> for the song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=CzNh2Cbu6xI#t=68s

♫ sadPanda - iPhonedo

He had nothing.

This was just it, he of course knew one day he would get caught but he never thought what he was going to do when the day came.

And now, he was just as pathetic as he used to be.

_Well great_ , he thought. _I started to blame myself._

It had been two days since he stopped doing anything related to life. He stopped eating, drinking - even shaving. He was just lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling with a blank face and pushing himself quite hard not to cry.

He used to have _everything_ a man like him could ever have. He lost the one thing that mattered _most_.

His job. Or his life, if you asked him.

The courts were his kingdom, he was the king without a crown - he of course admitted that he would look more than perfect with a crown but that wasn’t relevant - clients were in the line because they all wanted to represented by him. They made him feel important and powerful and this was a feeling he never wanted to lose.

Someone took _all_ from him.

Now he was lying on his king size bed with one of his finest suits, looking at the walls, imagining what he would do now. How was he supposed to get what he _once_ had back? Going to law school after your thirty didn’t seem such a good idea. Also, Jeff hated doing extra work and it was crystal clear that he couldn’t just fraud his way to a legitimate law degree.

_What a loser_ , he humiliated himself. _Get your shit together Winger._

He pushed himself to get out of the bed, loosened his tie and headed to the bathroom. He knew there was a lot of things to deal with - for example, his savings in the bank could help him but there was a limit. He might eventually move out from this beautiful condo with Italian faucets.

_All can be dealt later_ , he thought. _Later_.


End file.
